Gilbird Knows True Love When He Sees It!
by Dameonification
Summary: PruCan pairing. Uses both real names, and country names. Prussia meets Canada after Canada is pulled by Gilbird. Gilbird is obviously up to something. Has slight FRussia, and Spamano. Rating may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Prussia was feeling a bit lonely watching his two best friends find love while he didn't. Spain has Romano, the meaner one out of the two Italian brothers. And France has Russia, which is quite surprising that those two, of all people, are together. Don't get him wrong, he was happy for the both of them, but he just didn't have anyone besides Gilbird… And animals don't really count…

Prussia sighed, "Gillybird, will I ever find love?" The bird tweeted, and flew over to who knows where. Probably to one of his friends.

Prussia looked over to the tiny, yellow bird, and was a little amused, and surprised by what he saw. Gilbird was dragging a person by their hair towards the direction Prussia was sitting in. "Gillybird," the Prussian laughed, "it's not nice to pull people by their hair!"

The guy who was being pulled by the bird was more than surprised by being pulled. He was yelling, and trying to get away, but was unsuccessful. The weird thing was, no one seemed to take notice of this, but Prussia.

Eventually Gilbird stopped pulling the man towards his owner. "Hey, dude, you alright?" The Prussian asked the smaller man standing before him, rubbing his head. Prussia took in his appearance, he was wearing red hoodie, gray sweatpants, and was holding a big stuffed teddy bear.

"Yeah, I think so." The stranger's voice was quiet, almost to a point where you couldn't even hear him.

"Sorry about my bird. He's never done that before." Prussia looks up at Gilbird, who is flying around both of their heads in circles. It was almost as if…

"H-hey! Gilbird," The albino yelled at his bird, knowing what the bird was trying to say, "Y-you're not saying…?"

Prussia got a "Tweet, tweet" in response, leaving both the stranger the bird pulled, and the bird's owner confused.

"Uh… Excuse me… What's your name?" The stranger had a Canadian accent, Prussia noted.

"Oh, I'm the awesome Prussia! Duh," Prussia smiled proudly, "Or you can call me Gilbert. Gilbert Beillschmid. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Canada," Canada answered quietly, "Or you may call me Matthew… Matthew Williams."

"Nah, I'll just call you 'birdie'! Is that alright?" The Prussian exclaimed.

"Y-yeah… T-that's f-fine…" Canada said quietly, face heating up from being given a nickname. Gilbird tweeted happily above them. He obviously knew something that Prussia and Canada didn't know, and won't be expecting.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another story... Not one of my favorites I've written, but oh well... I'm posting it anyways! I love this pairing! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Prussia's PV

**Prussia's PV**

Prussia was laying on his bed in his very messy room thinking of the day's events. He had been sulking over the fact he hasn't found any love while his two best friends did. Then, out of nowhere, he meets Canada, and Gilbird started flying around their heads… As if saying that they were meant to be together… _Wait! I don't even know him! How would that stupid bird know anyways? _But Prussia had to admit, he was a little attracted to the Canadian. Canada just had this cute, quiet personality. Prussia was a sucker for people with personalities like this.

Prussia grabbed out his cell phone, and looked through his contacts until he found Canada's number. He had asked for Canada's number before heading home so that they could possibly meet up again sometime. Prussia felt the temperature in his face go up. He could see him again, and maybe take the Canadian out on a date.

The albino slowly pressed the dial button, and held the phone up to his ear. Heart racing, hand shaking, and beginning to sweat, Prussia heard one… Two… Three… Four rings until Prussia got too nervous and hung up the phone. _Shit, I'm an idiot… And my heart is beating so fast… God, this is so un-awesome. _And with that, Prussia fell asleep thinking of Canada.


	3. Chapter 2: Canada's PV

**Canada's PV**

Canada looked down at his cell phone, hoping to get a call from his new friend he just met today. He called himself Prussia, but said that Canada could call him Gilbert if he wanted. He was albino, Canada could tell by his red eyes, white hair, and pale skin. And not to mention, Canada felt a strange attraction to him. Okay, maybe it wasn't strange. Canada has always been interested in the same sex, so it didn't surprise him that he was crushing on the albino.

He was surprised when the tiny yellow bird started pulling on his curl that's always in front of his face. But it was a nice type of surprise. Canada was never really notice by anything, or anyone, and if he was he was always easily forgotten. He hoped that Prussia doesn't forget him.

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by France, the person who has been raising him sine he was really young, yelling at him to come downstairs. Being the Canadian he is, he got up and went down there. Not seeing his phone light up with a call from Prussia on his way out.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning, Prussia was walking around town because he was kicked out of the house by his younger, more mature brother, Germany. It was trouble-some. Prussia really didn't feel like doing anything today, unless it involved Canada, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Suddenly, Prussia was tackled from behind. He wasn't alarmed, he knew exactly who it was. It was his friend Spain, or also known as Antonio Fernandez. "Hola, Gilly!"

"You know I hate it when you call me that!"

"Bonjour, Gills." His friend France, also known as Francois Bonnefoy, sat on Spain, who was laying on top of Prussia.

"I hate you guys," Prussia said, "I really, really do sometimes."

"Aw, Prussia, we love you, too!" The Spanish man on top of him exclaimed.

"You're an idiot," said the albino.

"So, mon amie, have you found love yet?" France asked.

"That's none of your business, frog!" The Prussian yelled loudly, face heating up.

"Oh, hon hon, so there is someone! What's his name?" The Frenchman poked Prussia.

Prussia pushed France and Spain off of him. "I'm too awesome for love."

Spain whined, "Aw, Gilly! You're no fun!"

"I have somewhere I need to be," Prussia turned his back on them, and started walking away, "Bye. And don't you fucking dare follow me!"

It took a lot of convincing, and violence for Prussia to finally get France and Spain from following him. So, he was finally at home in his room, isolated from the rest of the world. All Prussia wanted was to be alone so he could think. He was still sorting out his feelings for Canada. Did he actually _like_ Canada? Yes. Did he want to date him? Yes. Did he think Canada returned his feelings? Not really… But he hoped so. He really hoped so. That would be so awesome. Almost as awesome as himself.

Prussia's thoughts were interrupted by Gilbird tweeting from his cage. He, then, went over to the cage, and let Gilbird out. "Gilbird… I think I'm falling in love. It's kind of really awesome." Gilbird answered with three soft tweets. Prussia went to his window, and opened it so that Gilbird could roam around outside, he flew out.

Then, Prussia went over to his bed, and sat down. And started thinking of Canada again. _Maybe I should try calling him… But I'm just so un-awesomely nervous to… God, why does this have to be so hard?_

Prussia let out a loud groan, and yelled, "Forget love being awesome! It is totally un-awesome!" As he yelled this, he fell back on his bed, facing up at his ceiling.

There was a knock on his door, followed by his younger brother's voice, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm totally awesome right now. Just go away, and leave me alone so that I can bask in my own awesomeness in silence." The Prussian answered.

He heard Germany walk away from his door quietly, and he didn't bother him for the rest of the day. And therefore, Prussia was left alone with Gilbird roaming around who knows where, while he was deep in thought about his little Canadian friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make this one longer... I think I failed... I just couldn't think of anything else I could possibly add into this chapter. So yeah, sorry! Hope you like it, though. <strong>


	5. Chapter 4

_**Canada**_

Canada woke up. It was relatively early in the morning, but he didn't mind. He was a morning person, especially if he got his daily dose of maple syrup.

Stretching, he got up out of bed, and looked around his room. He had several hockey sticks laying around, a Canadian flag hanging on his wall, and a poster of a famous hockey star. It was clean, besides the hockey sticks. Canada stretched again, scratched his head, and left his room, starting down the stairs to the kitchen.

Right as he got to the last step he could smell his favorite thing to have for breakfast: Pancakes. And man, did France make good pancakes!

"Mathieu, you're finally awake!" France said as the Canadian made his way into the kitchen.

"Eh? It's only 8 in the morning. What do you mean by 'finally awake'?" Canada questioned.

"Oh! I forgot to mention! I'm going over to a friend's house, and I decided to bring you along. You need more friends, so I thought maybe I thought it'd be good for you to meet some of my friends." France said, flipping a pancake.

"U-uh… O-okay," Canada really didn't mind not having many friends, but he decided not to tell the person who had raised him this, "I-I can't wait."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prussia<strong>_

Prussia woke up to his bird tweeting, wanting food, water, and to be let out of it's cage. He got up, grumbling. Prussia was most definitely not a morning person, especially when he was woken up by something, or someone.

He went over to the cage, and let Gilbird out. Then, he re-filled the tiny food bowl, and left the room to re-fill the water bowl. Once he got back, he looked at his clock next to his bed. It read '10:09 AM', and that's when he remembered that France was going to be coming over. "Shit! I forgot about that! And knowing him he'll probably get here any minute now! I'm still in my fucking pajamas!"

Rushing to the closet, he realized, _wait… It's just France… Why should I be worrying about clothes? He's seen me naked so many times now…_ Prussia started laughing as he thought this, and walked out of his room, and down the stairs where he found Germany doing push-ups in the living room, as usual.

Prussia walked in to the kitchen, leaving his younger brother to his push-ups, and went straight to the fridge. He got out leftover mashed potatoes, and heated them up in the microwave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Canada<strong>_

Canada sat in the passenger's seat of France's car. It was a convertible, and since it was summer time they had the top down. The wind blowing through his hair felt nice. He always loved it when he took a ride with France in the convertible.

France was rambling about something that had to do with seeing Russia later today, but Canada wasn't really listening. He was off in his own world thinking about Prussia. He wondered when he would see him next.

Sometime later they pulled up to a nice, small looking house. France killed the engine, and Canada got out. Then, as soon as France got out, they began walking up to the front door. Once they got there, France pressed the doorbell, and they waited.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Canada and Prussia<strong>_

Prussia was in the dining room, eating his warmed-up mashed potatoes when the doorbell rang. "West! That's probably France! Can you get it for the awesome me!"

Grumbling about his older brother being a lazy ass, Germany went to the door, and opened it. "Guten Tag, France." Naturally, he didn't notice Canada standing next to France.

"Bonjour," the Frenchman said back, while slowly wrapping his arms around the German before him, "Where's Gills?"

"In the dining room eating, frog face." Germany pushed France off of him.

"Oh, Gills! I'm here!" France skipped inside, and Canada followed quietly behind. "I also brought a friend!"

"In here!" Prussia said with his mouth full.

France went into the dining room, dragging Canada by his arm. Canada protested a little, but France either didn't hear, or didn't care. "I want you to meet the nation I've raised since he was small!" He put an arm around Canada's shoulders. Canada was looking down, obviously embarrassed.

Prussia lazily looked up from his mashed potatoes, and immediately dropped his spoon. He had a hard time gathering his thoughts together. The albino was surprised to see the Canadian here. Then, he remembered he was in his pajamas still, and a blush started rising to his cheeks. "C-C-Canada?"

"Huh?" Canada looked up, surprised that someone saw him. Then, he realized that it was Prussia. His face got bright red as he locked eyes with the guy he's been crushing on for the past few days. So, Prussia DIDN'T forget who he was! That made Canada extremely happy inside knowing just that bit of information.

Suddenly, Prussia got up, and did something you wouldn't expect. He grabbed Canada's shoulders, pushing a confused France out of the way, and he kissed Canada right on the lips. At first, Canada was surprised by this, but he slowly closed his eyes, and kissed back. Prussia brought Canada closer, deepening the kiss. Then, it was all over before they knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>It took me longer than I wanted to be to finish this chapter, but I kept getting distracted by other things! Like, MMD (Miku Miku Dance), and cross country! Other than the cross country, I'm not really busy... Lets just hope I finish this story before the 11th... <strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Prussia and Canada were gazing into each other's eyes. Both faces were bright red, and they both couldn't speak. They had kissed. The word, _finally_ went through both of their heads.

Germany, at some point while they were kissing, had left the room. And it seemed he dragged France off with him, too. It was probably to give the Prussian, and Canadian some privacy.

Canada was the first to speak, "P-prussia… T-that… I-I liked that…."

"It was.. P-pretty awesome, wasn't it," Prussia laughed a bit nervously, "So, uh, C-Canada… I… Uh… Well… I like you… I mean… As in… I… Love you…"

"I-I… L-love… Y-you… T-too…" Canada stuttered back.

Both nations were bright red. They both stood there, unable to look into each others eyes. Then, Canada did something that was very out of character for him. He took both sides of the albino's face, pulled him down, and planted a kiss right on Prussia's lips. And, let me say, Prussia was very surprised. He didn't think Canada could be so… Straightforward…

Once they parted, Canada immediately looked down. He was embarrassed of what he did, and even he was surprised by the action. "I-I'm sor-" The Canadian was stopped in mid-sentence because Prussia had pulled Canada into a tighter hug, and had kissed him on the forehead. This made him blush a deeper red, if that's possible.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, birdie," Prussia muttered in the Canadian's ear, "It was a kiss, and an awesome one at that. I liked it."

"I liked it, too," Canada whispered back, burying his head into Prussia's shoulder, "I liked it a lot."

So, finally, Prussia and Canada were together. They were happy. And especially since the both of them wanted this kind of thing to happen between them so badly, but they were both too nervous to call, or text each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So short... And it's the ending, too... Oh well! I needed to get it done with before the 11th since I'll be gone for, like, 8 days! Plus, I couldn't think of anything else... Sorry for the sucky ending... T_T <strong>

**I've also been distracted by Lithuania X Poland... Stupid Poland, but I love him! Then there's my recent obsession with Spamano, and Full Metal Alchemist... So blame them! **


End file.
